Memoria Fotográfica
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Así como una foto trae mil recuerdos, este momento me trajo miles de emociones que no quisiera olvidar jamás. - One Shot, regalo para MrsDrafoy.


**_N/A:_**

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Este OS es un regalo de cumpleaños para **MrsDarfoy,** que fue el siete de marzo, pero yo no pude subirlo debido a mi estudio y la baja inspiración. :( _

_La verdad es que nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja y ha sido un desafío para mi._

 _Espero que les guste. Aquí vamos..._

* * *

 **MEMORIA FOTOGRÁFICA**

* * *

El otro día me di cuenta que cuando tenemos un juguete nuevo no podemos parar de mirarlo, es como si lo protegiéramos con la mirada, como corroborando que siga siendo tan hermoso como el primer día. Que le salgan fuegos artificiales de todos colores y que las formas de las luces llenen cada neurona entusiasta de nuestro cerebro. Es como colorear el primer libro de dibujos, no queremos que se pase de las líneas y que las formas parezcan lo más reales posibles. Es como cuando nos regalan la primera bicicleta, el primer labial, el primer conjunto de ropa interior que no es de algodón. El primer dije de la amistad, tu primer beso y la sensación de sentirte aceptada por un grupo de hormonales fracasados en la secundaria.

Se siente como todo eso, como mi color preferido, el rojo. Me seduce, como el chocolate, o la primera película de amor. No queremos que nos rompan el corazón, no queremos que termine mal. Como nuestro primer amor, lo sobre estimamos, lo idealizamos y ya esperamos que salga un Elvis de él, con un jopo y su campera de cuero. Cantar "you are the one that I want" agitando los hombros y con el peinado de los ochentas. Sentirnos la chica popular, la de grandes pómulos y pequeña cintura. Porque lo deseamos, porque creemos que eso nos hace felices, porque si le sacamos los ojos de encima a nuestro juguete nuevo, puede desaparecer, como los sueños, como la magia y el dolor puede ser tan intenso que queme. Y quiero dejar de arder.

Todo eso me pasa con esta persona, con la que me siento adolescente otra vez. Me lleva al sinfín de escalofríos, hace mi cuerpo temblar y dejamos entre roce y goce cicatrices en cada memoria, recuerdo o experiencia. Por cada rincón, se mete. Me invade de rojo. Y el calor es tan intenso que siento que voy a morir, que necesito soltarlo todo. Expulsar de mi interior lo que sea que este ahí. Mi intimidad ya se la comparto, como sin pensarlo, el concepto del matrimonio se me viene a la mente, y es que "lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es mio" no puede tener más sentido ahora que antes. No creo en el casamiento, no creo en la división de papeles, ni en la unión de amor por un circo legal. Pero creo, en esto. En lo que me está pasando por las venas, lo que me hace vibrar como parlante bajo la noche, el día o la media tarde.

Te quiero entre mis brazos, te quiero en mis sábanas o en las nuestras. Te quiero sucio y limpio, te quiero acá o en el suelo, así sea en la ducha o en la cocina. Te quiero como mi pareja, te quiero en vida y pegadito a mi cuerpo, te quiero cerca de mi boca o de mis orejas o cuello. Te quiero acariciar, lamer y besar cada vértice y lado. Te quiero hoy y mañana, te quiero cuando ya nadie te quiera, aunque estés solo. Te quise cuando nadie me lo recomendó, te quiero, aunque nadie lo acepte, te quiero porque no quiero otra cosa. Te quiero porque sos mi juguete más preciado, aunque estés roto y parezcas viejo, sos mi sensación de posesión. La libertad para jugar con vos. Para que juguemos. Te quiero y te quiero tanto que pierdo la cuenta y de tantos te quiero, te amo. Y estos son mis votos, mi amor. Son mis ofrendas de cariño en nuestro lecho de amor, en este trecho de pétalos hacia el altar, ese que nunca tuvimos, que no tendremos, porque no lo necesitamos, porque te tengo durmiendo al lado mío y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Y ahora te miro respirar contra la almohada con la boca medio abierta y media espalda cubierta por las mantas, te veo respirar y en un profundo dormir, tan lento compás que las estrellas lo observan desde arriba con admiración, envidian la delicadeza y el trabajo meticuloso del oxígeno entrado y saliendo de tus pulmones. Pareces un ser en paz, sin preocupaciones, en blanco. Tu piel cálida se ve de pronto tan confortable, que apoyó mi cabeza en tus omóplatos. Yo estoy fría y te siento estremecer bajo mi contacto. Tu cuerpo se gira y parece que mi cabeza hace equilibrio unos instantes en el aire, esperando ser delicadamente re ubicada en tu pecho, me pasas un brazo por los hombros y yo encuentro mi lugar, ese hueco en la unión de tu hombro con tu torso. Y me acercas más a tu cuerpo, entre suspiro y movimientos siento un delicado beso sobre mi cabeza, y vuelves a dormirte.

Y tan rápido como me acomodo en mi lugar favorito, tan rápido como me acurruco allí, es que meciéndome sobre la luna me duermo. Abandono mi cuerpo para seguirte por donde vas. Me abrazo a ti y decidimos irnos de la mano juntos por el camino perlado de la vía láctea. Dejamos atrás todo, las obligaciones y arrugas faciales, nos estiramos, nos relajamos por un rato. Descansamos.

Y no supe en que momento fue que llegó el día, que la luz nueva se sentía ahora bajo mis parpados pesados. Escucho algo a la distancia, como un pitido. Me niego a abrir los ojos. Pero ¿De dónde venía eso? No recordaba haber puesto la alarma, era domingo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese insoportable sonido? ¿Qué había perturbado mi sueño?

A medida que iba creciendo el sonido, lo escuchaba más claramente y de chillido pasa a gritos agudos, y pisadas pequeñas pero rápidas. Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada y cierro más fuerte los ojos. Me niego a despertar.

"Mamiii" escucho cada vez más cerca y aunque amo a mi hija, a veces quisiera callarla con un hechizo, o por lo menos decirle esas palabras mágicas "cinco minutos más", las que le decía yo a mi madre.

—¿Mami? —No quise sacarme la almohada de la cabeza —¡Papi! —otro grito ensordecedor me taladra los tímpanos, se escuchan unos pasos más fuertes que se frenan cerca de la niña— ¿Está muerta? —pregunta ésta preocupada, con una adorable y tímida voz. Sonrío frente a su dulce e inocente miedo.

—Hmmm…no lo sé pequeña saltamontes, ¿hay algo que se te ocurra para comprobarlo? —le dijo una voz masculina. Pasaron unos segundos y sentí como mi hija me picaba las cosillas muy despacio con sus deditos. Entonces vuelvo a reír por lo bajo, pero no me muevo. Por lo que la niña tuvo que hacer mayor presión esta vez. Pero nada. Pude escuchar la risa contenida de Blaise.

—¡Ey eso no ayuda! ¡Ahora hazlo tú! —le ordenó su hija a él, acusándolo por burlarse. Era una pequeña mandoncita. Blaise paró de reírse y yo me preparé mentalmente para morir destornillándose de risa frente al mínimo contacto de sus dedos. Pegué un salto y me retorcí risueña. La almohada salió volando por los aires y mi hija, junto con el moreno, se tiraron sobre mí. Todos reímos por un rato hasta que la pequeña se acercó y me extendió los brazos. La tomé de los suyos y la acogí en mi regazo.

—¡Feliz cumple mami! —sonreí y la abrasé con fuerza contra mi pecho. Nos recostamos hacia atrás juntas y Blaise nos rodeo con un brazo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

—¿Y qué le gustaría desayunar señorita? —le preguntó Blaise a su hija. Ésta se removió y cambió de posición para mirar a su padre.

—Pero ¡si es el cumpleaños de mamá! —le dijo rodando los ojos, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo y estuviera tan claro como el agua que yo debería elegir el desayuno.

—Bien, tienes razón —le sonrió el moreno— ¿Qué quieres amor? —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de esas por la mañana, esas que hacía él, las que lo hacían especial. Una hilera blanca de perlas brillantes esperando por ser correspondida con otra sonrisa mía, reflejo de la suya.

—Hum —dije poniendo una mano en mi mentón, imitando la posé más sobre actuada de pensamiento— déjame pensar… ¿Waffles?

—¡Y frutibias! —exclamó mi pequeñita, a quien todavía no le salía bien la pronunciación de algunas letras. No pude evitar reírme un poco de eso.

—Sí, frutillas. —la corregí asintiendo— y chocolate caliente, ¿quizás? —agregué levantando una ceja y le lancé una mirada cómplice a Blaise. Éste rió y beso delicadamente mi mejilla.

—¡SI! —se emocionó la niña y pegó un salto— muerdo de hambre —se levantó de la cama y la seguimos por detrás, riendo por su inocente equivocación.

Salimos de nuestra habitación y nos dirigimos por el pasillo, de la mano, hasta bajar las escaleras y cruzar el living-comedor, para llegar a la cocina.

Era una casa pequeña de una villa del Londres mágico, muy tranquila y con un jardín enorme. Habíamos decidido despojarnos un poco de los bienes materiales, si bien la bóveda de Blaise estaba repleta de gallions, preferíamos guardarla para viajes, o para cuando creciera nuestra hija.

Todo había empezado con una atracción casi insaciable, al borde de la inestabilidad mental y el deseo salvaje y primitivo. La desesperación de conectarse, de unir nuestros cuerpos y de entregarnos al placer nos había distraído, haciéndonos pasar por la puerta de atrás, para luego engañarnos con dulces ofrendas dentro del paraíso, y terminar entrando por la delantera. Éramos nuestro pequeño refugio.

En este lugar soy feliz, tengo todo aquello que siempre he querido. Una carrera exitosa, una pareja independiente y fuerte, que me ama y una hija hermosa de cuatro años, de risos negros y ojos claros, que amo como si fuera el centro del universo. Mi razón de ser.

—¡Fran! ¡Ya están los waffles! —la llamó su padre. Le habíamos puesto _Francesca_ , un nombre italiano en consonancia con el de su padre, y además porque nos habíamos enamorado de su melodiosa fonética.

Francesca vino corriendo desde el patio muy despeinada, con el pijama un poco sucio por jugar con la tierra de la huerta, su unicornio blanco de peluche bajo el brazo y la colita desarmada.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —le preguntó Blaise cuando estuvo cerca. Ella se balanceó de un lado al otro nerviosa y sostuvo fuerte su peluche.

—No —dijo rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

—No hay problema princesa, vamos a hacerlo juntos ¿quieres? —ella levantó la cabeza y asintió emocionada. Él la tomó de la mano y se dispuso a llevarla al baño.

—¡Espera! —le dijo ella— ¿Qué hacemos con Arco? —le preguntó su hija, refiriéndose a su unicornio bautizado por ella como "Arcoíris".

—¿No piensas que podría tener hambre? —le preguntó y ella asintió— bueno, entonces deberá lavárselas también. —su hija lo siguió hasta el baño con su muñeco en un brazo y tomada con el otro del slytherin. Los miré irse con aprehensión.

Me senté frente a la mesa de vidrio con patas metálicas que estaba en nuestro patio, donde habíamos montado el desayuno y me dispuse a abrir el diario, pero ni siquiera pude acercarlo a mí que el aleteo de una lechuza llegó hasta donde estaba con un paquete. Lo dejó y se fue rápidamente.

Era rectangular y pequeño, estaba envuelto en papel dorado de regalo y tenía un lazo rojo. Quien lo enviara, sabía que yo era de gryffindor y hasta parecía una broma amistosa. Deslicé el lazo entre mis dedos para comprobar qué contenía. El envoltorio se desplegó, dejando ver un pequeño marco con caracoles y una fotografía dentro. En mis ojos se agolparon algunas lágrimas y me llevé una mano a la boca. La imagen mostraba a una pareja joven con la torre Eiffel detrás, estaban besándose, la pelirroja lo abrazaba por la cintura y el moreno tomaba su rostro con ambas manos en un beso pasional y tierno. Aquel que me removió el corazón y me levantó la piel en puntitos, justo en ese momento. Tomé el marco con una mano y al levantarlo de la mesa, un sobre cayó. Lo recogí y abrí rápidamente. Tenía una carta, con una letra pulcra color escarlata.

 _Querida Ginny,_

 _El día de hoy es muy especial, tanto es así, que decidimos regalarte algo que pudieras compartir con tu pareja. Que fuera para ambos. Esta fotografía la recuperamos de las maletas que les fueron robadas aquella vez, no me preguntes cómo, solo diré en mi defensa, que Draco tiene contactos. Espero que eso lo explique todo._

 _En fin, sé que esto fue lo que más se lamentaron perder. El resto de las fotografías que sacaron las tenemos con nosotros y podemos entregárselas cuando lo deseen. Pero elegimos esta, con este marco, porque era muy significativa para nosotros también. Ya que, cuando decidieron no casarse, todos nos sorprendimos mucho y Draco y yo, siempre hablamos de cómo hubiéramos sido los posibles organizadores de su despedida de solteros. Y esta imagen tiene que ver mucho con lo que siempre idealizamos. Pensamos que sería algo que pudieran contarles luego a sus hijos, y que, por supuesto fuera millonaria, como todo lo que le atrae a mi esposo, y se mencionó varias veces la opción de un fin de semana, por Roma, París y hasta incluso Hawái. ¿Te lo imaginas?_

 _Por lo que, con este regalo, decidimos recordarles este hermoso momento, que representa su amor, pero, además allí adjuntos van dos pasajes pagos a todos esos lugares, con nosotros y nuestros amigos. Ya planeamos todo, será como la despedida de solteros ficticia de ustedes o su luna de miel y ya hablé con Molly y Arthur para que cuiden de Fran, hasta podrá juntarse con Scor, que tiene permitido invitar a sus amigos a la mansión. ¿Te puedes creer la cara que me puso Lucius cuando se lo propuse?_

 _Amiga, esperamos que te guste el regalo, siempre hay tiempo para echarse atrás. Aquí mi esposo dice que no hay chance de objeción, pero tú sabes que exagera._

 _Aguardamos noticias.  
Te queremos y ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Hermione y Draco Malfoy._

Traté de sostenerme de lo único cerca que tenía, porque ya sentía muchas emociones juntas encima, y me di cuenta que Blaise me tomaba por los hombros. Bajó sus brazos hasta envolverme en un abrazo y besó mi mejilla. Me agarré de sus brazos y giré mi cuello hasta mirarlo de costado.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —le pregunté sorprendida y él asintió con una sonrisa. Y como ya sabemos, me la contagió por segunda vez esa mañana. Nos balanceamos juntos en un lento vals de caderas y plenitud.

—¿No piensan comer? Porque yo muerdo de hambre —nos dijo Fran, reclamando nuestra atención. Si supiera que lo que estaba diciendo era un reto a muerte para el peor competidor, no lo habría preguntado. Ahora lo había desafiado, competencia de "terminarse todo de un solo bocado".

Bastaba verlos sonreír, bastaba saber que eramos familia, bastaba esta perfecta fotografía en mis memorias para decir que no quería nada más que esto.

Bueno... pensándolo bien, quizás una luna de miel ficticia no me vendría mal.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _ACLARACIÓN: Este fue un homenaje para una de mis escritoras favoritas, y para quienes la sigan, se habrán dado cuenta que hay un guiño a una de sus historias. _

_Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por el retraso de "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy". Pronto actualizare, apenas se me caiga la inspiración, porque lo que se viene es clave._

 _Gracias a aquellas personas que siguen ahí del otro lado. He leído sus reviews y tengo mucho que contarles._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _y como siempre..._

 _Hasta la próxima!_  
 _Cygnus._


End file.
